This invention relates to a petri dish for receiving, growing and examining small amounts of cells or tissue. When working with primary cell cultures of epithelial origin or with small amounts of substance as initial material in a relatively large series of tests, the conventional way of growing cultures in petri dishes or flasks encounters difficulties because for such test series relatively large amounts of cells or substance are necessary which often cannot be accommodated.